Blocking devices have been provided for mobile work platform lifts wherein wedges or stop members are provided to hold the platform in the elevated position in the event of failure of the hydraulic lift cylinder or lift cables. Such a blocking device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,737, dated Jan. 17, 1978.
As far as we are aware there is no blocking device constructed and arranged for use in an aerial work platform having scissor-type lift arms for elevating the platform.